Final Fanasty VII HUMOUR! FFX AND FFVIII Coming
by Godtaker
Summary: Its just a little humour fic to Entertain you Guys! Its my first time so please give me your thoughts


Final Fantasy Humor FFVIII and FFVII and FFX

It was just a loooongg boring day… in Final Fantasy Land.

Until……

Cloud: DAMN I am Bored…. So bored… BOREDOM !

For No Reason Aeris Appears…..

Aeris: Hello Cloud

Cloud: Yo gal!

Aeris: Ok… like the impossibly good gal I am, I grant you A wish :D

Cloud: **thinks to himself** Bullshit…..

Aeris: Huh? What did you say? I heard a Bad Word….. waggles finger at cloud reproachfully

Cloud: Stop lying to make me feel better. silence for a while GREAT I am EVEN BORED!

Aeris : I Am Not Joking! grabs cloud by the ear I grant you anything you want! Seriously….

Cloud: becoming interested ANYTHING I WANT?

Aeris: notices a twinkle in Cloud's eye oh shit… wait… except that of course….

Cloud: Aww, was it so obvious? damn I really wanted a Highwind or a Ragnarok myself…

Aeris: thinking sick shit! Lucky I was smart… (Anything Except THAT Cloud!) points suggestively.

Cloud: (like the stupid ass he is misinterprets) Whats wrong with it?

Aeris: NO U DUMB ASS! Points in between cloud's legs and after that points at between her legs again suggestively.

Cloud: eyes widen HOLY SHIT! U have THAT THING TOO?

Aeris: GOD DAM IT! NO!

Cloud: finally understanding) NO I DO NOT Have ONE of YOUR THING! I am Perfectly Male and Non Gay!

Cloud's Gay Fans: SHIT I WAS HOPING HE WAS TT!

Aeris: (regains her composure) FINE what DO u want?

Cloud: (Grins maliciously) I WAN HOT BLOODED FEMALES!

Aeris: Sure… (out of nowhere) a whole bevy of FHM models appears.

Cloud! (Nosebleeds) WAAAAAAAAA! drools

Aeris: shakes her head Jeez, why are men so perverted?

Cloud: COME HERE BABIES! Oh Yeah! (sits spread eagled on the sofa)

FHM models: (walks towards the room where Red XXL is) WE love 4-LEGGED animals! (Grins devilishly)

RED XXL: (just woken up) WTF! Finds himself surrounded by a horde of horny females

FHM Models: HEHEHEEH !

RED XXL: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cloud: HEY! NO FAIR THAT WAS MY HORDE OF FEMALES! (turns to Aeris angrily)

Aeris: O.o I can't help it if you are not sexy….

Cloud: fumes DAMNIT!

Meanwhile, THE hordes of horny females are doing multiple things to RED XXL as Aeris and Cloud speaks.

A muffled sound comes from the room… RED XXL: Oo! Ah ! THAT tickles! HEHEHEH!

Cloud,Aeris: sweatdrops ………..

Cloud: WHY IS IT SO UNFAIR! WAAAAA ! starts screaming and crying like a little girl in helium

Aeris: (goes over to comfort Cloud) shh… I grant u another wish ok? Cloud's eyes widen as Aeris starts stroking his facial features almost sexually.

RED XXL: OMG ! BAD GIRL! U DO NOT PUT THAT UP THERE ! NO! WAIT DUN LOCK THE DAMN DOOR! I FORBID IT! STOP! NO! PLEASE! MUMMY! (Abrupt silence falls over the room)

Cloud, Aeris: ………………… god knows what they are doing inside there.

A Slight Continuation

RED XXL: (walks limping out of door) Ouch… my legs are numb… and my butt is sore!

Cloud, Aeris: stares

RED XXL: What the hell are u looking at. You….. ! (his words are abruptly cut off as a horde of horny females pounces on him and practically drags and rides him back into the battle field.)

Cloud, Aeris: o.O !

RED XXL: PLEASE don't! PLEASE IT DOESN'T BELONG THERE! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! WTF! WHY ARE U GONNA DO WITH THAT ROPE? Oh wait wait… I see now…. NOONONONONO PLEASE ARGH MUMMY!

Aeris: Poor Animal. Pistillism(animal) is so common and popular these days.

(screams are still heard from the locked room)

Cloud: Don't torture him… can you possibly make the females come to me?

Aeris: Errr no -.- But I can turn them into something else turns females into males

Nerds in Spectacles: Huh? What's going on here!

Red XXL: drools lustfully as he eyes their butts….

Nerds: HOMO! RUN FOR YOUR ANAL VIRGINITY ! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

RED XXL: MINE! COME HERE YOU LITTLE THINGS!

Nerds: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

RED XXL: GRR SLIPPERY BASTARDS! PLAYING HARD TO GET EH? casts berserk and haste on himself

Nerd1: NOOO! (red XXL pounces on him and starts tearing his clothing off with extreme prejudice)

Aeris and Cloud : WTF I DID NOT KNOW HE WAS GAY!

Red XXL: GRR! (screaming and wailing comes from the semi-nude geek now as he desperately tries to cover himselfas hisboxers aregettingripped away)

EVERYONE: WTF!

THE 1st Chapter End

Wait For Chapter 2 Guys!

Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens…

Author: Hi Guys Its my First fan fiction: D hopes you like it. : P Please Read And Review: D and give me your comments.


End file.
